Hurt
by Anim3Fr3ak3
Summary: Hello there. The title is really weird but just read it! Puppyshipping Seto and Joey. Seto is a cheater! May or may not turn into a story. YAOI! Uhh, dun like dun read. Rating might change.
1. Cry

Hi there. I have loved Yu-Gi-Oh for the longest time and Puppyshipping, (Seto and Joey) is so cute! I have a problem with angst fanfiction (I love it more than most of my own family), and I wanted to make a story for Yu-Gi-Oh for a while and I was like, "Why naaat?" so here it is. I don't know if I want to make it into a story or just a oneshot, so please tell me what y'all want.

I do not own **Yu-Gi-Oh**.

Now to the **story**...

* * *

**Three months.**

Three months ago you stopped. Stopped talking to me, stopped looking at me- just stopped caring. Like a switch had been flipped and you became completely unrecognizable.

**Two weeks ago.**

I tried to tell you that Mokuba was coming over to visit, but you ignored me and threw a perfect stack of hundreds at me. Then when he came you smiled, the way you were so easily able to smile for him felt like a stab wound. But when you smiled at me and I saw the irritated look directed at me and only me, it hurt even more. Mokuba just smiled back, as bright as ever, and excused himself to the bathroom. The moment he was out of sight you dragged me to "our" room and hit me. No where visible, but it did hurt when I bent to pick up the broken dish you threw at me when Mokuba left the day after. It was the first time though, and the way you looked at me said that you regretted it with all your heart. If you even have one anymore. But the way you held me close to you, whispering apologies, gave me hope. That didn't last long though.

**And yesterday.**

I was lying in bed when I heard the front door slam. It didn't take a genius to figure out that it was you. But you weren't alone. High-pitched giggles echoed through the halls, and with the loud clack of heels- a symphony of dying whales rang in my ear. I heard the moans that followed right next to my head. I tried to block it out. I put my hands over my ears, pushing with all the strength I had. It didn't matter though, I could still hear the muffled sounds. I sighed, releasing the air that was trapped in my chest. Pushing my hair away from my face, I tugged at the hair that my hands ran through. Hands that have become quite frail in the past months.

I couldn't take it anymore. I got up from "our" bed and walked down the stairs, through the large glass doors that led into the garden. I had always loved the garden, it was magnificent. You proposed to me here and told me that every single flower that was planted would never surpass my beauty. I should have known. You are a compulsive liar. Shaking those thoughts away from my head, I walked over to the ledge overlooking the abundance of rose bushes.

White. Pure white. Purity and innocence. Silence or secrecy. Reverence and humility.

You are no longer pure.

You were never innocent.

Yes you were silent.

Yes there were secrets.

But there was no respect.

And there was humility, but not on your part.

I stood there for who knows how long, when I heard the glass doors click open. I didn't have to turn my head to know the silent shuffling of feet was you. My body had long turned cold from the slight breeze and burned when you wrapped your arms around me. From the betrayal or the heat, I will never know. A sickly sweet perfume, sweat, and alcohol was your choice for the evening. Your long sleeve white shirt was rubbing on my arms to warm me up. I remained stiff until you brought your head to rest on my shoulder. Then I broke down and cried in your arms until I looked like a horrible, disgusting mess. I sobbed with no restraint, rubbing at my face until my eyes were red and swollen. I choked on every breath that had managed to pass my lips and tears were everywhere. You turned me around so you could properly hold me. But I just banged on your chest with clenched fists, trying to get away. You pulled me closer and stroked my hair, mumbling words until I calmed down.

But I still couldn't look you in the eyes. Your beautiful sapphire eyes.

You dragged me inside. There was no sign of whatever you brought in our house to soil our sheets. While you walked, I stumbled up the stairs into "our" room. I was shoved on the bed while you climbed over to the other side. You pulled me closer to you and grabbed my head to put it on your chest. I was still shaking from the cold and from crying. Your hands were everywhere rubbing circles into my skin trying to rid of the last remnants of the cold. You slowly pressed kisses into my hair and shushed me. I was so tired from everything it didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

With you still holding me.


	2. Whimper

I really got inspired to write more for this fanfiction, so I did! I hope you enjoy!

I do not own **Yu-Gi-Oh**.

Now to the **story**...

* * *

"You guys, I don't know if I can do this anymore." I confessed to my small circle of friends crowded around a picnic bench in the park.

There was Yugi, Ryou and Malik. I had known all of them since I was around three years old. Yugi is smaller than most, standing at a teenager's height in his twenties. He has the biggest heart made out of gold. His hair is pitch black with crimson tips and blonde bangs. The weirdest part was that it defied gravity, it stuck up and out in all directions. His amethyst eyes had the ability to will almost anyone to do anything he wanted. They are larger than a puppy's and always managed to look a little bit teary. As if having gravity defying hair wasn't enough. His boyfriend Yami, is a complete carbon copy except he stood at 5'6" and had blonde streaks throughout his black hair with crimson eyes to top it all off. Yugi spent most of his time trying to keep Yami from reeking havoc on anything that walked.

Ryou is a whole other story; he has the palest skin and whiter than white hair, all natural. Adding to his odd but beautiful features; he isn't the most muscular guy out there. Sometimes-most of the time he looked like he was going to collapse. But his sweet coffee brown eyes drew you in and mesmerized most, much to his boyfriend's dislike. Once he captured you with his eyes, his english accent broke you and left a stinging impression in your head. His ears were constantly abused from the squealing from boys and girls alike. His boyfriend Bakura is creepily exactly like him except for how eyes are gateways to the evil that resides in him, and that he was a couple inches taller than Ryou.

Malik is a bronze beauty. He has gorgeous caramel skin and light blonde hair; all natural with amethyst eyes, a duplicate to Yugi's. But his were more angled unlike those things Yugi calls eyes. Just underneath his eyes, he has identical black birthmarks. He is tallest out of the four of us; and the only one who is the same height as his boyfriend. He is the type of person to take nothing from no one; and continually shows it whenever someone would even look at Yugi or Ryou for too long. His boyfriend, Marik has his hair spiked out in all directions like Yugi and Yami but not as crazily, but other than that he was exactly like Malik excluding personality of course. The devil would be considered a saint compared to Yami, Bakura, and Marik.

"Joey, if I knew that Marik was cheating on me I would've kicked his ass so hard, that he flew back to Egypt." Malik blatantly said. I pulled my arms around myself tighter, and frowned, still not used to hearing the word out loud. I paused for a second, but I shook my head and said,

"Sometimes I want to do that but then I realize I still love him, and that my heart would break if we really broke up. I know what he did is wrong but I can't help it I..."

"It's okay Joey we get it, but you're going to have to do something. Maybe you could sit down and talk to him." Joey smiled at Yugi, appreciating that he didn't say his name, but it didn't last. A frown replaced the brief smile, and my eyes quickly darkened at the memories.

"Last time, I tried talking to him and he just threw money at me." Ryou looked like he was about to cry.

"Jooeeeyyy!" Before I knew it, I was in the arms of one white haired boy. His chest shook from his deep breathing to keep calm.

"Just say the word and I will send Bakura to mess him up." My eyes widened, fearfully. Ryou rarely got upset or mad, but when he did it was best to hide for a couple of hours. Or days.

I sent him a shaky smile and nudged him until he let go of me. "That's sweet of you but I don't want to hurt him matter what he did." Malik's eyes softened. They all looked to each other and exchanged looks, Malik was the first one to speak up.

"Joey how about we go and get some steaks?" He gave me a warm smile.

"Thanks guys, I would really like that."

* * *

A full belly later, with a smile on my face I made my way back home. The guys were reluctant to let me go back but I assured them I would be okay, although I didn't fully believe that myself.

Driving past the estate's gates, his limo was parked in it's spot in the driveway. When Tanaka had stopped I smiled and thanked him before letting out a quiet sigh. No matter how many times I took in a deep breath, it felt like there was something stuck in my chest. I got out of the car, slamming it shut. But I stopped midway when I saw him leaning on the doorway with no expression. The door made a quiet clicking sound, telling me it wasn't completely closed. Ignoring for him for a moment I opened and closed the door properly. Looking back at the house, I unknowingly let out a breath of relief when I saw him retreating inside the doorway. I said another thank you to Tanaka and ran inside the open doorway.

"Welcome back." I jumped about five feet in the air then landed on the floor face down. I let out a groan, rubbing my knees when I sat up. Almost forgetting that he was standing there, he brought my attention back when he cleared his throat.

"I am going out tonight." I froze in my place on the floor, he turned around to walk up the stairs when I reached out to grab his hand.

"W-ait S-seto." I barely grazed his hand when he turned around and glared at me. He had the same look in eyes when Mokuba was last here. My lips quivered and I resisted with all of me not to curl up into a ball.

"H-have fun tonight." The last word ended in a whisper. His eyes remained hard and with a quick jerk of his head he returned on his path up the stairs. This time when I felt the impulse, I didn't resist. Curling up in a ball and crying until my soft whimpers turned into evened out breathing.


	3. Shout

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows! I realized I left out some major-ish characters so they will arrive now!

I do not own **Yu-Gi-Oh**.

Now to the **story**...

* * *

When I woke up I was in "our" bed; rubbing the sleep from my eyes I looked around confused. A note was on my bedside table. In elegant handwriting it read,

"_I am terribly sorry for stepping foot into your room young master; but I simply could not leave you in the foyer. Sincerest apologies, Tanaka._" No where on the card mentioned that Tanaka noticed that he had left me on the floor and did nothing about it. I could already see the look of worry on the older man's face.

His side of the bed was left untouched, and with no wrinkle in sight. Looking at the bedside table again, my phone was neatly placed next to the discarded note and on the screen Yugi's name popped up.

"Hey Joey! Atemu and Heba are back in town and they want everyone to come over tonight! Umm, it's your choice if you want to invite him. Whatever you want to do is fine by me, but let me know so I can make up an excuse! Oh and GOOD MORNING!" I let out a quiet chuckle at the goofball that is Yugi Motou and immediately replied,

"That's great! I missed them so much! And I will ask him when he gets home."

"Joey it's 10 in the morning. Where else would he be?" My heart sank when I thought about what happened yesterday.

"I don't know but I will text you later okay?"

"Yeah, sure." At the reply I threw my phone towards the end of the bed. The large oak doors of the front door were opened and closed with a resounding bang. Shuffling of feet told me no one had accompanied him home, and that he was headed towards his office. I shakily got out of bed and trudged down the long hallway, approaching the door at the end of it. Three timid knocks were placed on the intimidating door way and I jumped when I heard him shout, "What?"

I slowly placed my hand on the doorknob and turning it until it stopped and took a deep breath. My body was suddenly jerked forward and I stumbled to catch my balance before I fell on top of him. When I looked up all I could see were his beautiful blue eyes boring into mine. The heated glare pointed at everyone was on display but hastily changed into a look of embarrassment, confusion, and annoyance. His gaze quickly shifted from my eyes to his watch, as he looked at the time.

"What do you want?" Without even thinking I took two steps backwards and lowered my head.

"Atemu and Heba are back. Yugi said everyone is going over to welcome them back." I stiffened, and rubbed my hands against each other when I heard him let out an annoyed sigh.

"Y-you don't have to go. I'll just tell them, there's some stuff happening at work and you can't make it." He brought his right hand up to his face and pinched his nose bridge. Shaking your head and mumbling,

"No. I'll go. When is it?"

"I d-don't know. Sometime tonight." I flinched. Starting to feel like a child being reprimanded by his parents, I tried to make myself look smaller.

"And why not?"

"I-I didn't think you would say yes." Another loud sigh blew passed his lips.

"Then why don't you use your brain for once and go ask." My eyes flickered upwards with a look of hurt and sadness clear in my eyes. He used to make fun of me but not with a look of tenderness absent from his eyes. With a slight, barely-there quiver of my upper lip I turned around to go back to "our" bedroom. I only got as far as just passed the doorway before I collapsed, leaning against the wall and tucking my legs against my chest.

With more shuffling of feet, I looked up and saw that he was next to me, picking me up and carrying me towards "our" bed. He laid down and gently placed me beside him, curling me up into his arms. I didn't know what to do with myself. Where do I put my arms? Legs? Head? But he just held on tighter when I tried to move. He pulled my body snug against his, I was facing outwards and he was holding me from behind. He put his right arm underneath my head and secured his other remaining limbs around my body. His nose was pressed right against my ear, and every time he breathed it would send shivers down my neck. But being scared out of my mind, I didn't move to fix it.

"Shh. Let's just sleep for a while." The soft puffs or air being breathed down my neck slowly lulled me to sleep but not before I heard him mumble,

"Puppy."

* * *

_*Ding. Ding. Dong.*_

"I'LL GET IT!" With lot of crashing sounds later, a disheveled Yugi was standing at the open doorway. An awkward silence filled the air. But Yugi ignored it and said with a cheerful smile,

"Hey, you guys made it!" Before he could say anything else, a voice from behind him interrupted.

"Yugi who is it?" A tanned clone of Yugi appeared in the doorway, that looked like he was about to collapse.

"ATEMU GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW. JOEY AND SETO ARE HERE!" Nothing in the world could prepare for what came next. Before I knew I was knocked over, and trapped underneath a crying Heba.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH JOEY. AND YOU TOO SETO." I winced at every word, cry and tremble that came from the body on top of mine. Shushing and trying to calm him down I told him,

"Heba I am right here. You really don't need to shout in my ear."

"I'M SORRY JOEY B-BUT I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH. ATEMU WHERE ARE YOU?" A tanned version of Yami was now standing in the doorway. Chuckling along with Yugi and him at the sight of Heba squeezing the life outta me.

"I am right here Heba." Atemu finally managed to get out, after taking a few deep breaths. Atemu and Heba are Yami and Yugi's twin brothers. Atemu and Yami are twins, and Heba and Yugi are twins. The were identical to their twins in every single way except that Atemu and Heba are oddly tanned unlike their pale counterparts. And also the strange thing is that Atemu acted like Yugi, and Heba like Yami.

"Seto, Joey. It's great to see you both again." Unlike Heba he didn't maul Seto, he gave him a handshake instead which transitioned to a hug. Smiles were exchanged between the two. It had been a while seen I had even seen him smile, let alone looking so happy as he did. When Heba finally decided to stop cutting off my air supply, he tackled him to the floor, after Atemu had let him go.

"Nice to see you too Heba." He patted Heba's back returning the hug. But soon enough he was trying to get Heba to loosen his grip. Heba released him in half the time he suffocated me for. With a quick glance to each other, the smaller set of twins gently shoved everyone into the Game Shop saying how, "it's important that we all catch up." Leaving only me and Atemu outside. Atemu slowly walked towards me and gave me large hug. This time I actually had enough control of my body to return a hug.

"Yugi told me." I winced, showing the hitch in my breath. Shoving my face further into his shoulder, my arms tightened around him. Partly from not seeing him for so long and not wanting him to see my face.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." Letting go off Atemu I shrugged then leaned on the concrete wall. I crossed my arms and looked down at the floor. Kicking my feet at the cement. He did the same, but he put his hands into his pockets instead.

"Don't worry I made sure that Heba didn't hear. Ra knows what he would do." He assured me and I looked at Atemu with a grateful smile, laughing along with him.

"Thank you. Malik wasn't as nice when he found out." I started to play with my fingers.

"Do any of the Yamis know?" I shook my head, my bangs covering my eyes. Thinking about my answer for a minute, I brought my hand up to straighten them out before saying,

"I have no idea, I don't think so though. If they do they haven't said anything." Swinging an arm around my shoulders, and tugging me along to walk through the front door he said,

"Hang in there. If anyone can get through something like this, it would be you and Seto." I laughed.

"I'm not so sure about that anymore."


	4. Silent

After posting the last chapter I was literally laying on my bed face palming myself because there are other characters that I had forgot because I just blanked. But I will save them for later. Aie! I was re-reading the past chapters, and the amount of grammatical errors... No, just no.

I forgot to put this...

I do not own **Yu-Gi-Oh**.

Now to the **story**...

* * *

Atemu told everyone about how Grandpa Motou was staying with Duke and Tristan in Egypt a while longer, while simultaneously juggling a giggling Heba. The rest of the night, was surprisingly filled with laughter, tears, and Bakura in his underwear belting out "Do What U Want" while rubbing himself on Ryou. Which could only end in one way, a large bump on the top of his head from Ryou's tiny hand. We went through five boxes of pizza, and countless bottles of beer. We all lost count after the third beer, everyone getting theirs at separate times. The final event of the night was when Yami and Marik started to sing "It's Raining Men."

Yugi then decided that it was time for everyone to get ready for bed. The Yamis, including Heba, were drunk out of their minds; already passed out on the couch in a tangle of limbs. So everyone else spent the last ten minutes getting the living room ready for bed. When the blankets were laid down, Malik pushed Marik on the floor and rolled him to their spot for the night. Ryou tugged Bakura's arm with all his might eventually making it to where they would sleep. Yugi gently woke up Yami and directed him into their room, and Atemu gathered Heba into his arms and carried him into their bedroom. We said goodbye to everyone as we saw the car pull up.

The car ride home was silent, as usual. Time seemed to move faster and before I knew it we were parked in the large gravel driveway. I was moving to get out of the car when a hand was placed on top of mine, when I turned to see what happened I only got a grunt in response. With a soft click his door was opened. I sat still as he climbed out, wondering what was going on. I scrunched my eyebrows together as he ran over to my door opening it. I looked up at him, only to see him looking away. As fast as I could manage I got out out the car and made my way towards the front door.

The sounds of gravel crunching accompanied me back to the house. I gasped when my left hand was suddenly enclosed in long pale fingers and a large palm. A throbbing pain set in my chest and the path towards the house seemed to stretch. Soon enough we made it to the door and every staff member was lined up in the foyer and a chorus of, "Welcome back Young Masters," rang through the house. A curt nod was the silent acknowledgement. A flurry of frilly white lace and black suits shuffled passed us and back into their rooms while my left arm was being pulled out of it's socket.

At each step of the stairs my arm was tugged. When we both made it to the last step, he led me to "our" bedroom and left to go the connecting bathroom. I walked towards the wardrobe, swinging the doors open and pulling my shirt off. The bathroom door clicked open, light thud of footsteps and sinewy arms were wrapped around my waist. Slow, cold kisses were trailed up my neck and around my head to my right ear. "Come to bed," was roughly murmured. My hair swished as I shook my head back and forth.

"N-no, I can't." He slowly turned me around and my head was cradled in his hands, eyes always averted. A quick kiss was placed on my lips and many more were to come. He walked forward, pushing me to shuffle backwards until the back of my knees hit the bed, a kiss was placed on my lips with every step. Too short to be loving, yet too long to be heartless. Soft moans and silent sobs were heard till dawn.

* * *

"Yugi. I need help." His inhumanly large amethyst eyes were squinted in worry. "What happened Joey?"

"Yesterday. A-after we got home, h-"

"Oh no. Did he hurt you? Because if he did there's nothing stopping me from-"

"No, no, no. Never. He would never hurt me," I let out a loud sigh, "at least not in that way anyways."

"Yesterday he uh, we uhm..."

A large intake of breath was heard then a convulsing Yugi was on the floor from the shock, they employees of the cafe we were in looked at Yugi with strange eyes.

"You WHAT?!"

"Yeah, we did. It's not like I wanted it, but I didn't stop it either. But now I don't know what we are anymore."

"You should be a happily married couple." I looked down at the teacup in my hands. My chest was starting to ache and I rubbed the tears from my eyes, before they had a chance to drip down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry."

"I know. Who isn't?" I let out a short laugh. I know who isn't sorry.

* * *

The rest of that conversation was left on a happier note. It was spent on bickering about which was best, chocolate or vanilla ice cream, Joey was for chocolate and Yugi, vanilla. Gossiping about how Tristan had finally taken the leap and asked out Duke. Grandpa Moto, Atemu, Heba, Tristan and Duke had left for Egypt about the same time everything started happening.

Joey had come clean to Yugi and everyone about one month after he started noticing the change in Seto. It had been a weight lifted off his chest. But a new one appeared, one that was heavier and one that he almost collapsed under. The reality of really saying it was almost too much for him. But this time he has the support of his friends to help him along the way.

Everybody but Mokuba. Joey could never do that to Seto, Mokuba meant too much to him. But he knew that somewhere deep down inside, Mokuba already knew.


	5. Knock

Apparently Joey in pain pleases me... Yeah.

I'm sorry that this is so small, but I didn't want one giant chapter, it would look too messy. Anyways. Do y'all like MPreg?

I do not **Yu-Gi-Oh**.

Now to the **story**...

* * *

_*knock. knock*_

"Ugh."

"What time is it?" **4:32 **glared back at me. The space on the bed next to mine was cold and untouched.

_*knock. knock.*_

_*knock. knock. knock.*_

"I am coming." I shuffled out the bedroom door and down the large staircase, to the large oak doors.

"Do you realize what ti-"

"Hey Brooklyn! Did ya miss me?" Still dazed from just waking up and everything happening to quickly it took me a minute before I threw my arms around tall blonde on my doorstep.

"Blondie! It's been so long! What are you doing here in Japan? Has everything been okay in America? Last I heard you were doing great."

"Woah Joey, slow down. Yes everything is fine, but I just missed everyone and wanted to visit."

"Well come inside before you freeze." After making the short journey from the foyer to the kitchen for two cups of tea, I walked into the living room where she was sitting with a blanket over her lap. A few minutes of rough catching up before Mai tensed and her face became serious.

"Yugi told me." I stopped smiling and looked down in my lap.

"Yeah. He's been doing that a lot lately." She reached out her hand to rub the backs of my tightly clenched hands.

"I am not going to judge you, or tell you what to do, but I want you to know that you can talk to me whenever. And there's not only me there's Yugi, Malik, Ryou and Atemu too. Whether you want to talk or blow all of his money shopping you can call us." I couldn't stop the laugh that came out.

"Thank you."

Waving goodbye to Mai as she passed the gates, I closed the door and leaned on the cool wood. Sighing, I walked up the stairs back to our bedroom and fell back onto the cold bed sheets. The sound of car doors slamming and the beep of a car alarm, made my ears perk. In what seemed like seconds, footsteps were approaching the bedroom door and without hesitation the bedroom door was thrown open. Flinching at the sound, I closed my eyes and pretended to be sleeping. The smell of alcohol and the sickly sweet perfume from before was thick in the air, and the shifting of clothes was heard. The bed dipped and I was suddenly pulled into awaiting arms, I tried my best to keep my body slack but I don't think he would have noticed the difference anyways. Warm ragged breaths were on my neck.

"Mmm, _Lucy_."

* * *

I almost spilled the coffee I was pouring when he started talking, to me. Not through his phone or to a maid, but to me. It didn't seem like he remembered what happened last night.

"Tomorrow night is the company's annual reception for potential clients." The company would have one of these parties every season to give employees time off and to make the company look more hospitable to the public. Each celebration gave donations to a charity of choice. A month after the last party he started all of this. "Your suit has been picked out and I will pick you up at **7:30** you may call one of our friends to help you get ready." With that he stood up from his breakfast, and left slamming the door on his way out.


	6. Sigh

I forgot to say this earlier, but thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and is following and reading this story. If you didn't there would be no point of even writing online. Logic.

I do not own **Yu-Gi-Oh**.

Now to the **story**...

* * *

"How am I going to do this Mai?"

"Do what Joey?" Currently Mai and I were seated inside of new restaurant Mai had heard about. _Le Dragon Stupide_. The french-ness of the name spoke about how fancy it was.

"Being happy in front of his associates and clients." The waiter just finished removing all the dirty dishes from our table and bringing water and promises of dessert.

"What are you talking about. You pretend when he's around how are his business partners different?"

"Because they are all intimidating with their richness and fancy suits." Mai stared at me before responding,

"You idiot. Have you forgotten you have the youngest CEO of the best gaming company in the world for a husband. You are way higher in status than anyone at that party. Well maybe not the CEO himself but you are the closest. And the way I am going to make you look, no one will dare to even speak your name without an honourific. Jounouchi-sama sounds pretty nice."

In the middle of her rant our waiter had brought the crepes we had ordered, Mai's filled with fresh fruit and whipped cream, and mine filled with everything offered. Almost spraying Mai with the water and cream in my mouth, I swallowed and grinned at her.

"There is that lovely smile that will have everyone gaping with awe. And I am going to make sure that happens."

* * *

After settling the bill which I graciously offered to pay, with his credit card of course, we were seated in Mai's cherry red mini cooper driving to Domino City Mall. The car still looked new and shiny from it being unused for so long. I ran my fingers over the side, as wind blew passed my ears from the open window. The shouting of my name brought my attention from the car to her.

"I just need to pick up a few things to doll you up with tomorrow." She explained stopping at a red light. Turning on her left-turn signal she waited.

"You're not going to have me lookin' like a girl right? Because I am wearing a suit."

"Don't worry about it so much. I just a little something to enhance your natural beauty and a little extra." A suspicious look was thrown her way.

"Oh calm down you'll see everything I'm buying anyways." The rest of the ride was spent blasting the radio and singing at the top of our lungs, bursting out in laughter every time a strange look was casted on us. I happily sighed when I walked into the air conditioned building, the cool air tingling as it brushed past my skin.

"Okay so where to first?"

"First we need to buy you underwear." I looked at her, entirely confused.

"What?! Why?" She didn't stop walking and hooked her arm around mine.

"From what you said earlier, you haven't worn a suit in a while and you probably don't remember how uncomfortable it is to wear normal underwear with it. So we are going to buy you a thong."

"A WHAT?"

* * *

**Kirei**. Was written in black in fancy lettering at the front of the store. The windows were covered in neatly tied silk drapes that showed a little bit of the store's interior, leaving just enough to the imagination. The inside of the store was not what I expected.

Pink. Was. Everywhere.

Frilly, lace underwear was everywhere not to mention but the mannequins were all dressed in pieces of string. Yes I said _pieces_ of _string_. Well not just string but every inch was covered in rhinestones. Was that supposed to be sexy?

"Mai! It's so good to see you!" I was broken apart from my thoughts by squealing. A minute or two went buy before Mai introduced me the the busty purple-haired girl laced in a corset and mid-thigh length shorts. She was almost my height with the stilettos she was wearing.

"Joey this is Chiaki. Chiaki, this is Joey."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Chiaki." Smiles and handshakes were exchanged.

"You are attractive. Are you single?" She questioned as I tried to pull my hand away. A healthy flush spread through my cheeks, I did my best to come up with a response, but I was still too stunned to reply. I had never been so blatantly asked that before. Mai rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Reel it back in, you're scaring him. And sorry to burst your bubble, but he is married." Mai pulled my left hand up to show the diamond rings that were on my ring finger. I was still burning red, embarrassed. Chiaki giggled and replied,

"Regardless you are beautiful and your husband is a lucky man." I blinked. Finally able to speak properly again, I asked,

"Husband? How do you know I don't have a wife?"

"Unless your wife has a kink, why come into a lingerie store?"

"Wow. I guess you're right." A bright smile appeared on Chiaki's face.

"Now that we have gotten all that out of the way, let's get down to business. What brings you guys here?"

"Joey here needs a thong." Mai said straight up, as if it were a normal thing. She picked at her nails while she said it, which only made me feel more uneasy about the whole thing. I felt my face heat up as I shushed her.

"SHHHH. Not everyone needs to know!" I looked around the store, breathing out a sigh of relief when I saw that we were the only ones here. Giggles were heard from the girls as I frowned at them.

"So Joey what do you like? Lace? Brightly coloured? Oooh! Crotchless?!" I turned to Mai, glaring without mercy. She smiled sweetly at my glare.

"You brought me here to make me die from embarrassment didn't you?"

"Nope. I came here to make sure you look your absolute best tomorrow. Put all those sugar daddies with trophy wives to shame." The next few minutes were a blur as Mai and Chiaki decided to play dress up and made me try on various pieces of lingerie, ultimately ending when I chose a simple black thong. I mean I am only going to wear it once and no one will see it anyways.

"You're no fun." Mai and Chiaki pouted at me. I headed over to the counter to pay, and when I held out his card to use Chiaki shook her head and waved her hands.

"Don't worry about. You just go and get your man back." I glanced at her questioningly.

"I can tell a fake smile when I see one. Although I can't imagine why anyone would want to make you loose that beautiful smile, no one will even be able to swallow with this." A light pink box tied with a luxe black ribbon was placed in front of me. She handed me both the box and my shopping bag with a fond smile and a wink.

"Go get em!" Leaving the store was more of a disappointment than a relief like I had originally thought.

"To the makeup!" The groan that came out received a scoff from Mai. I didn't even bother to walk into the store with her, even if she bought a bunch of crazy stuff I would probably still come out out looking presentable. Probably. The day ended with us getting lemonade and dropping one off for Chiaki.

* * *

Mai had just dropped me off about not even a second ago, I can still hear the engine of her car. She decided to leave all the bags with me as she would have to bring back tomorrow so there was no point of her taking it home. I picked up the various bags of today's trip and brought it to the spare bedroom and set all the bags next to the desk. I patted my pockets to check for my phone, which was in my right back pocket, I checked the time.

"Wow it's already nine? What did we do all day?" Without even thinking I crawled into the bed and set my phone on the bedside table.

_*yawn*_

"Sooo tired."

* * *

The Kaiba estate was quiet. It should be, it was 3 o'clock in the morning. The young CEO had just walked through the door and was careful in not making a sound. With light steps we walked up the stairs to the master bedroom. Noticing the absence of a certain blonde he roamed the upper floor of the house until he stumbled on the open door of the spare bedroom with a sleeping figure in the bed.

A peaceful smile adorned the blond's face, the first one he's seen in a while.

A guilty smile on his lips. He gathered a sleeping Joey into his arms and turned to walk into their bedroom. Once he made it to the bed he pulled back the covers and placed himself and Joey inside.

He pulled the sleeping body closer to his cherishing the warmth and the feeling of him in his arms. The young Kaiba heir sighed and brought his head to rest on the blonde's head, the privilege to do this may not be his anymore.

* * *

"Le dragon stupide" means the stupid dragon. Seems fitting. 6 years of French right there.


	7. Fake

Umm. Hi. I haven't updated in a while, and I'm in the midst of writing multiple chapters at once and it's harder than it looks. Once I have an idea for one chapter, I have another for the chapter after it or before. And it's too many words for me to take at one time. And life is hard, I'm in grade 11 now, and please, just please stawp. BC Strike needs to go because I loss like a month of school. This is just a little something before everything explodes in your face. Yeah.

I do not own **Yu-Gi-Oh**.

Now to the **story**...

* * *

Joey and Seto had spent the whole day together. It was Seto's only day off in a while, so it was natural for the love-sick beings to cling to each other. Lying in bed for a couple of hours, attempting to make bacon until Tanaka had stepped in stating that, if they continued he'd have no house to work in. The other half of the day was spent eating the various things they had asked Tanaka to make for them and watching endless amounts of movies. The two were currently snuggled up on the couch watching re-runs of Pokémon, until Seto's phone rang nearly giving them a heart attack.

**_Briiing! Briiing! Briiing!_**

"Jeez! Can you turn it any louder?!"

"I thought I turned it on silent. Now where is it?"

"Seto Kaiba." Seto's eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head.

"Are you kidding me?! No don't touch anything I'll be right there."

"Who is it?" Joey questioned half interested, his attention rapt on Pokémon. Holding his hand over the speaker, Seto turned to where he left Joey and the couch and gave him an apologetic look,

"I am so sorry Joey. That was from the office, I've got to go fix something the programmer did wrong. I'll be coming home late today okay?" Joey frowned and replied, "No it's okay, work is important. I'll see you when you get back."

"I'm sorry, I'll be back as soon as I can." He placed a kiss on Joey's forehead and swiftly made his way to the foyer, putting on his shoes and pulling on his jacket.

"Seto!" As he opened the front door, he turned at the mention of his name. Joey was standing there taking the door from his hand and kissed him.

"I love you." Seto's surprised look turned into a warm smile.

"I love you too." He turned again to walk out. Once Seto had made it out the large oak doors and got to his car door, he spoke again into the speaker. "I'll be right there. Our reservation is at 7. See you soon, _Lucy_."


	8. Ready

Happy New Years! It's a little late but it's the thought that counts! I have my Socials provincial next week so I was doing some stuff to study but obviously that's not how I roll, and I decided to write fanfiction instead. Ye, life. Anyways I hope you guys are having an AMAZING New Year so far, filled with fanfiction and a whole lot of YAOI! AND THIS SEMESTER IS ALMOST OVER; TOMORROW JANUARY 30, 2015 IS THE LAST DAY OF THIS SEMESTER... YAASSS.

A longer chapter for all my readers, reviewers and, everyone who is following this story; err'body new and old!

I do not own **Yu-Gi-Oh**.

Now to the **story**...

* * *

_*Brrring. Brrring. Brr-.*_

"Hellooooo?"

"Joey! You're not even up yet?"

"Why do you always have to wake me up at some ungodly hour?"

"Quit your whining, it's already 12." I bolted upright, checking my surroundings. I realized that I was in the master bedroom. Confusion clouded my eyes and rolls upon rolls appeared on my forehead. The shouting from my phone reminded me I was still talking to Mai.

"Sorry about that, I'm still asleep. Are you coming now?"

"I'm pullin' up. Open the door!" I pushed the covers off my legs and swung them over the edge, I groaned as I stood up and multiple joints cracked. Stomping my way out of the bedroom and down the stairs, stopping at the front doors. An impatient blonde stood behind the oak doors and I really didn't want to open them.

_*sigh*_

"Took you long enough."

"Well hello to you too." A large grin was on Mai's face.

"We are going to eat breakfast, inhale some caffeine, and then we will go doll you up."

"Ughanandamidjnfajkl." I groaned and banged my head on the door frame.

"Oh come on." I led Mai towards the large glass doors; sitting down at the patio's dining table, where a typical american style breakfast was served courtesy of Tanaka. We both thanked him and he excused himself to settle his chores. We turned back to the food in front of us and began to eat. Mai stopped to sip her orange juice, wiping her mouth before asking,

"What did Chiaki give you in that box?" I swallowed the huge forkful of pancakes I had just picked up before answering her question.

"I have no idea. I don't even remember what happened after you dropped me off."

* * *

The next few hours were kind of a blur. After we finished eating, Mai dragged me to the spare room and sat me in the swiveling desk chair. A quick glace at her phone told us it was already 1:45. Mai looked me over, and pushed me in the direction of the master bedroom.

"You need to shower. Immediately."

I made a weird face at her and she responded by rolling her eyes. Walking into the bathroom I leaned against the door and took a deep breath. Turning the knob and stepping in, I sighed in delight when the warm water hit my skin. I rested my head on the tiles and closed my eyes.

_How am I going to do this?.._

Creeping my way back into the spare room, I was greeted by the sight of a sleeping Mai. Huffing, I shook her shoulder and gently whispered wake up. Her eyes slowly opened and a soft smile appeared on her face, though not a second later it was replaced by a scowl.

"Do you know why I fell asleep? Its because you take FOREVER!" The smile on my face disappeared when I saw the sparkle in Mai's eye.

"MAKEUP TIME! And its already 2:16!"

Sitting down in the chair, I took a deep breath to prepare myself for what was to come. I was first swiveled away from the mirror, and a towel was dropped on my head. Mai grabbed the various bags on the floor and shook out the contents on top of the desk.

"Are you really going to use all of this stuff?"

"Maybe... Maybe not. But you have to be a good boy and don't move." 3 hours later, Mai was close to collapsing. She looked at me with a proud, lazy smile and tiredly pointed at the mirror. I turned around in my seat in order to face the mirror, the person staring back at me made me gasp. My face looked clear of any imperfections and was a smooth tan all over. My eyes were lightly lined and smudged out, my lips looked fuller, and my hair was still the same but neater from when Mai "combed" my hair almost pulling it out.

"Daayuummm. I am good." I was too amazed to even reply.

"H-how?"

"Honestly I don't even know myself, I kinda just went with it."

"Thanks Mai. Maybe this will make me feel less awkward standing next to him." Mai gave me a reassuring smile through the mirror, while patting my shoulders she said,

"Don't worry about it. Now quit stalling and go put on your suit."

"Okay, stop pushing!"

The suit he had given me was an effortless black two-piece suit that was snug around my waist, showing how thin I had gotten over the past couple of months, inside was a plain white shirt, finished with a white silk tie, and the pants were perfectly tailored to stop right at my ankles, simple but elegant.

"I didn't even have to get changed, there is still 2 more hours until I have to go!"

"Well knowing him and you, you guys will want to go early to make sure everything is the way you want it to be. So, you're welcome." I looked down at my hands and distracted myself with the webbing between my thumb and pointer finger.

"I didn't even help plan it this time." Mai let out a small puff of air.

"Well no matter what, you will be ready to go!"

The ringing of my cell phone interrupted the stretch of silence. Mai gave me an understanding smile and pushed me to answer.

"Hello?"

"Are you ready?" The unmistakable tenor of his voice rang through my ear.

"Yes. I just put on my suit."

"I will be coming back in ten minutes to pick you up." I opened my mouth to speak but the dial tone interrupted me. I sighed and fell back on the bed with my hands over my eyes.

"Hey! Don't mess up all my hard work!" Mai half-yelled while swatting my arms. I quickly sat up and shooed her hands away.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry! Calm down, please! He's coming to get me in ten minutes. I better get everything ready." Fixing my hair and pulling my jacket on, I was feeling nervous. Mai watched me through the mirror, resting her hands on my shoulders and pulling me back to lean against her she softly said,

"You're gonna be fine, you've done this a million times before. And if it's really that hard, there will be an open bar, right?"

"Probably."

"Well there you go. All you have to do is show up, say hi to people, be your charming regular self, then you can drink all the alcohol you can handle."

"What a great way to live life." Mai rolled her eyes at me.

"You get the gist of it."

"Thanks Mai, for everything."

"You're welcome," Mai replied placing a kiss on top of my head and motioning me to stand.

"Come on let's watch some T.V before you leave."

* * *

_"What do you want to watch?" Mai asked without turning, heading straight for the large couch in the living room._

_"It doesn't really matter, he'll probably be here soon." _

_"Pardon me for the interruption Master Wheeler, but Master Kaiba has arrived."_

_"Speak of the devil." Mai scoffed and jumped onto the couch. Joey rolled his eyes while fixing his collar and asked,_

_"Are you gonna stay for a while?" _

_"Alone in your house with a fully stocked fridge, wait-staff, and your legendary collection of movies? Yeah I think so."_

_"Try not to have to much fun then." __Joey chuckled and turned to Tanaka,_

_"Please take care of Mai and serve her whatever she likes."_

_"Yes of course Master Wheeler. You really must be going, Master Kaiba is waiting."_

_"Right, see you later Mai. Tanaka." Giving Mai a kiss on the cheek and a nod to Tanaka, Joey left to go to the ball._

* * *

Why is it that Joey and Mai are always eating when they are together?


	9. Smile

I don't like it when people write Joey like he's stupid. Yeah he has an accent, it doesn't mean he slurs every word.

Thank you to everyone who has recently joined our little family here, and for favouriting, reviewing and for following this story; err'body new and old! (I copied and pasted that last part from the last chapter). I'm sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter but I hope the next makes up for it.

I do not own **Yu-Gi-Oh**.

Now to the **story**...

* * *

Walking towards the car door that was held open for me, sliding in I smiled at Suzuki and sat silently with my hands in my lap. He was there, mumbling into his phone with a smile on face.

One I hadn't seen in a while.

* * *

It was just about eight when we arrived. He got out first, Suzuki realizing the silent command, he stayed in the front seat and sent me a comforting smile. I responded with a nervous chuckle and for the last time I adjusted my tie; taking a deep breath.

"Everything will be fine. Get a hold of yourself." I silently reprimanded myself in my head as the car door was opened and his hand was held out to me. I shook my head trying to clear my mind, and reached out my hand to hold his. Exiting the car with as much grace as I could muster at that moment. I smiled towards the flashing cameras camped outside the doors of the hotel the party was being held in. Our clasped hands were released from each other as he wrapped his right arm around me, walking to where the biggest group of photographers were situated.

The smiles only used for the public suddenly appeared on our faces, a smile so big and bright it could break my face. His right hand was digging into my side, and I took that as a cue to lean closer to him. He brought his head close to mine brushing his lips on my cheek, the amount of "awwwwwws" made my cheeks flush brighter and I did my best not to run as far away as I could. A few more moments of blinding flashes then he nodded at the crowd and I gave a wave. His grip on my waist never varied in strength as he pulled me away walking into the tall building. A man awaited us inside, he looked like a carbon copy of Tanaka.

"Ah, Mr. Kaiba. It is an absolute pleasure to meet you. I am the manager of The Golden Door, Nakamura Koike, and please let me just say thank you for choosing us as your host for the evening." Nakamura bowed low and offered his hand in a handshake. Flipping into CEO mode, he greeted him back politely, bowing, then shaking Nakamura's outstretched hand. Nakamura bowed to me and said,

"And Mr. Wheeler, it a pleasure to meet you as well, I dare say you two make a beautiful couple." Returning the bow with one of my own, with pink staining my cheeks in a permanent blush. I lowered my head; the weight of his gaze was heavy.

"Dear me, I apologize. I did not mean to cause you discomfort." I waived it off and smiled.

"It's not a problem, but we really should get going people will be arriving soon."

"Yes of course, my apologies again."

A small briefing about dinner, a blur of words I couldn't even begin to comprehend. The entertainment who had came earlier than expected were now setting up music stands and sheet notes. The open bar was stocked to its capacity, endless bottles of the best champagne money can buy were on hand, and rotating waiters walked around the whole ball room, which was roughly the size of two football fields side by side. It was probably bigger than that but I was too surprised to really take it in. This was nothing like the past parties I helped him with.

Guests had started to flood in; finding the three of us. Nakamura had bowed goodbye, with promises of staying within the party to avoid any mishaps.

Now it was just him and I.

* * *

**9:39.**

My face is gonna fall off my head.

"Mr. Kaiba!"

"Mr and Mrs. Thompson. How have you been?" I smiled back at Mrs. Thompson and shook Mr. Thompson's hand after his brief talk with him. Henry and Jane Thompson were a couple we knew fairly well. They were the CEOs of an architecture/interior design company that designed buildings all around the world, they designed the layouts for all of the KaibaCorp. Games stores. They were both a couple years older than the both of us, already celebrating their thirtieth birthdays. Mrs. Thompson turned his attention away from her husband to her.

"Mr. Kaiba, where have you been keeping your husband there? He looks more beautiful than I remember." My cheeks burned red, but I smiled anyways. His right arm returned to wrap around my waist again; he smiled at her before saying,

"Like you said, he's too beautiful. I must admit, I do get anxious if he's not by my side when he leaves the house. He is mine alone to ogle." His arm tightened, and pulled me closer. I leaned on him and put my hand on his chest, putting on a show I had a feeling wouldn't last. She smiled warmly at us, pulling her husband into her arms.

"I can see why." Mrs. Thompson wiggled her perfectly shaped eyebrows at me.

"You're too much some times." I said to him shyly. He just shrugged and placed a fleeting kiss on my cheek. Mr. and Mrs. Thompson laughed with me, but didn't notice when I stopped, looking back into the piercing blue eyes opposite to mine. I cleared my throat and looked back at the couple next to us, still feeling eyes on me.

"Honey, settle down. Anymore talk and Mr. Wheeler will burst." Mr. Thompson commented seeing the current state of my face.

"It's okay. It's lovely to see you again Mrs. Thompson, would you care to accompany me to the bar for a drink? It will give our husbands to talk shop, and for us not to be bored out of our minds." Slipping out of his grasp, I held my arm out for her to hold, waiting for her answer.

"That's sounds absolutely wonderful." She grinned as she locked her arm with mine.

"Now behave boys." Mrs. Thompson glared at them playfully.

"I could say the same to you, dear." Mr. Thompson replied and kissed her cheek. Lightly pushing him away, she giggled and kissed him back.

"Shall we go?" We nodded to each other and left, waving at familiar faces as we passed. Still feeling eyes digging into my back, but this time it felt different.

A strange scent was in the air. A sickly sweet perfume.

* * *

Nakamura Koike was the name I got when I put Orville Redenbacher into a Japanese Name Generator.


	10. Tired

How was the last chapter I know it was short, and I am sorry for the sort of cliff hanger, but I didn't want one giant chapter though. And I wanted more time to work on this chapter so I hope that this doesn't disappoint.

I do not own **Yu-Gi-Oh**.

Now to the **story**...

* * *

"So Mr. Wheeler, how has life been treating you?" Mrs. Thompson asked me as we made it to the bar. We ordered our drinks before I replied. Champagne for all four of us. "I'm terribly sorry. New bottles of champagne have yet to be brought out, so it will be a less than five minute wait." The nervous bartender told us when he heard our order. I smiled and told him to take his time and not to worry about it. When the bartender walked away Mrs. Thompson turned to look at me again.

"Oh please, Joey is just fine. And it has been great, thank you for asking."

"Then Jane is fine as well." She hesitated before she continued. "Joey, you must know. I am not one for gossip; but there have been whisperings - well more like full blown chattering about the two of you." I laughed to myself - I can't catch a break can I?

"And what are they saying?" She waited, looking around then shook her head as if disagreeing with herself. Heaving a final sigh as she leaned in closer to me.

"This Lucy Beaumont character has been running her mouth off, about how she is favoured in KaibaCorp. and that she is in line for a promotion. In more ways than one." She finished her sentence by gesturing to me. So her name was Lucy, huh.

"But I know that it's trivial, you and Seto look as solid as ever." She said when she saw the 'happiness' leak out of my smile.

"Lucy," the word tasted like bile in my mouth, "the name does sound familiar. No matter, if something really was happening I would know. I am not as dumb as people think, I'll have you know."

"Of course, I am a fool to even believe it in the first place. I am sorry for accusing Seto without really knowing anything." She looked at me with a sincere, apologetic smile.

"It's fine. Having an attractive husband is a job in itself, isn't it?" I laughed hoping for the mood of the conversation to change, she just smiled and laughed along with me. The bartender was back with our drinks, apologizing again; but we both shook our heads, motioning that it was alright and chuckled when a look of relief spread across his face. Well more like his whole body. Going back to our conversation Jane countered with,

"You are definitely right about that. But I do imagine having beautiful wives like us is not the easiest thing in the world either." We laughed in agreement as she slipped her arm around mine again, and we walked back to where our husbands were still talking, drinks in hand.

As we were making our way back, we noticed a women clad in a bright red dress had joined the duo's conversation. Jane had a confused look on her face. I saw and my face mimicked hers.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned. She jerked her chin up at the addition to the two and murmured,

"That's Lucy."

* * *

Shaking Jane out of her daze I walked up to the trio with a bright smile on my face. We both let go of each other's arm, being careful not to bump our hands, and gave the other glasses to their designated drinker. His right arm went back around my waist as I took a sip of champagne. And I can proudly say I did not even flinch.

"And who might this be Henry?" Jane asked her husband with a fake interested look.

"Jane, Mr. Wheeler, this is Lucy Beaumont. She is the head of the management department in KaibaCorp." Lucy was the cliché of every married women's nightmares. She was tall, blonde, and young. She had large green eyes on a face that was perfectly made up, her lips were coated in red, and she was gifted in a way that only money can buy. Her long, light blonde hair was curled and pinned to one side. She was wearing a long sleeve red dress that reached the floor, and it was cut in a way so that one leg always showed. Her earrings and bracelet glittered with diamonds. Everything about her screamed keep your husband away from me. But I'm not biased or anything.

"It is pleasure to finally meet you Joey, and you as well Mrs. Thompson." I tensed, hopeful that it went unnoticed, but the way Jane looked at me told me it didn't.

"Likewise, I'm am surprised that you two haven't met yet." Jane stated. I shrugged taking a larger sip of champagne this time, half the glass already gone. She reached out and ran her perfectly manicured hand over his arm and answered,

"I mostly just work with Mr. Kaiba, pretty closely, so I don't have a chance to do much else." She was staring right at me the whole time. I scoffed and downed the rest of my glass. I looked at him and saw that he was staring at her. I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat.

"If you would all please excuse me." I pulled myself out of his grip and bent my body in a slight bow, then stood up straight again. Disregarding the looks I received, I turned around and started walking to the open double doors across the ballroom, wanting to find out where it leads to.

The doors ended up leading to a lush garden, fireflies were everywhere giving the garden a beautiful glow. The grass had droplets of water cascading down each strand, freshly washed from the sprinkler. An assortment of trees sprouted from the ground, the different scents tickling my nose. The light of fireflies made the various flowers more vibrant than they would be in daylight. The sight of the garden soothed my eyes, and the fresh air felt good as I breathed it in. I sat down on a bench near a water feature in the garden; twisting the ring on my finger. Ignoring the feeling I got in the pit of my stomach; I closed my eyes and exhaled, listening to the quiet sound of water sloshing.

"Are you having a good evening, Mr Wheeler?" I jumped up, putting a hand on my chest to slow down my breathing when I saw Suzuki standing there with worry lines on his face.

"Oh it's you Suzuki, you scared the buhjeezus out of me."

"I am so sorry, Jonouchi-sama. Are you alright?" I nodded and gestured to the other half of the bench that was empty.

"Oh no I couldn't Jonouchi-sama, that would be inappropriate." A look of panic took over his face.

"It's alright, take a break. Have a seat. And what did I say about you calling me Jonouchi-sama?" Suzuki was wary, that was clear but he sat down anyway; probably from not wanting to anger me. I turned my head back, looking out to the garden instead of at Suzuki, when I remembered to answer his question.

"The evening has been less than pleasant for me, and yours? I thought you would be savouring your time off with your family." As unprofessional as it may be, I saw no reason to lie to Suzuki.

"I usually would, but Kaiba-sama instructed me to stay just in case."

"How's Suzi and Takara?" Suzi was his wife, and Takara was their adorable three year old son. Suzuki would sometimes bring to the house when they didn't have a baby-sitter for the day. The kid was a dream and I didn't mind having him around. He smiled, thinking about his family before replying.

"They're great. Thank you for asking." The way he said great; you could tell he wasn't lying.

After that we didn't say anything else. The fireflies were energetic as it was still early into the night; the way they danced around lulled me into a light sleep. When I woke up there was a peaceful silence, and I was grateful for that. It wasn't awkward or anything; but soon Suzuki started to look like he was going to pass out, and I bet I didn't look any better. So I shook him awake and told him to go back to the car and sleep. He tried to argue at first but relented when I wouldn't take no for an answer. He bowed before he left; walking back through the double doors into the party and out the front door.

"Dang it, I should've asked Suzuki for the time." I sighed and decided it was probably about time I made another appearance at the party. I slowly got up from the wood bench stretching various muscles, cringing when I heard multiple cracking sounds. I stopped myself before making another move, taking a deep breath to calm myself down a bit. When I finished I felt more tired than before; I sighed and I followed Suzuki's footprints back into the party. I stood still right as I reached the doors. Inside the ballroom on the middle of the floor, there **he** was dancing, with _her_.

They were set in a lovers embrace, swaying to the delicate music being played. Giggling and smiling at each other, off in their very own world where everyone could see them. My lungs had no more air left in them as I felt my chest locking up. My eyesight became blurry as I marched straight to the bar, ignoring all the old men with whispering arm candy. Shaking my head, and urging my self not to cry; I ordered and downed the first drink that came to mind. Evidently it was whiskey, I didn't even register the burn down my throat, or Jane coming behind me and putting her hand on my back.

"It's alright," she cooed, "you said so yourself." I signalled the bartender to keep the drinks coming, any drink that he managed to pour first I grabbed.

"Yeah well, I've become the greatest liar in the world. What time is it by the way?" The fourth drink I've manage to get down, had me finally feeling tipsy. I giggled at the way Jane looked at me, the horror of the truth creating lines all over her face.

"11:23." Was all she managed to get out.

"But, shhhhhhhhh! No one knows. Except for every friend I currently have. Maybe that's not true Tristan and Duke don't know, but they probably will soon enough. Yugi thinks it's good for me, to talk it out." I rambled to Jane, who was still in shock. I poured the shot that the bartender had left on the counter into my mouth, sighing as I felt the last bit of confidence that I needed hit me. I patted Jane's shoulder and made my way over to the couple still standing on the dance floor.

Everyone was clapping for the orchestra who had just finished playing a song, about to start another; when I started clapping really loud and screamed,

"THAT WAS WONDERFUL! I WANT TO HEAR MORE! PLAY ANOTHER! PLAY A-" He looked into the crowd alarmed trying to find the source of annoyance; when he realized it was me who was screaming his eyes hardened. He came over to me, grabbing my arm and jerked my body towards him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He whispered harshly to me. I dismissed him and yanked my arm out of his grasp. Speaking at a normal volume, I answered,

"I am just showing my appreciation for the music. What's wrong with that?" I asked rhetorically, I didn't let him say anything before I spoke again.

"It's just that you and Lucy looked so good together. I couldn't help but notice." At her name she perked. Seeing how angry he looked, she walked over to us and asked,

"Is everything okay Seto?" I fumed when I heard her call him by his first name so casually. By now everyone was looking at us. I glared at her; speaking louder this time, I let the anger I felt shine through.

"This is between the two of us, you have no business being here. So why don't you go get yourself one of those pretty little drinks, while I talk to **my** husband." Her eyes became saucers, and that only riled him up more.

"How dare you talk to her like that?!" He yelled back at me in the same volume no longer concerned with being quiet. I stared back at him in astonishment.

"**I** can do and say as I please.** I** don't need your approval." He and I stared at each other with fury burning in our eyes.

"I think everyone just needs to calm down a bit. Seto, why don't we-" As soon as I saw her hand climbing it's way back around his arm, I snapped. I slapped her hand and pushed it off his arm, letting my anger wash over me.

"GOD WOMAN! WHAT DID I JUST SAY TO YOU? Get the hell away from him! Who do you think **you** are coming up in here and putting your hands all over him? Last I checked you aren't anything special. So what makes you think you are anything near important to him?"

The bubbling flute of champagne that was in her hand was now empty. A large collective gasp came from the crowd. Dammit, my shirt was starting to stick.

The hand on my shoulder stopped me from doing anything else. I turned around seeing who had enough guts to approach me and sighed when I saw the concerned face of Suzuki. He had a cloth napkin in his hand ready to dry up the champagne. Seeing this, I shook my head and pushed his hands away.

"Please, Mr. Wheeler. I think we should go now. Suzi just called me asking me to come home for Takara. Please may we go?" I didn't even have enough energy to be angry anymore. On my face was a tired look, finally letting loose of what I had kept buried under a smile for months. I knew the excuse was a lie but I nodded anyways. Wiping away the remaining champagne dripping from my chin; I took one last look at him and smirked.

"Come on Suzuki, take me home." I let Suzuki lead the way, smiling at everyone I passed, returning Nakamura's bow. Making it pass the golden doors of the entrance, not letting a single tear loose. Ignoring the flash of cameras on my right, I kept walking towards the car. And for the second time that night I slid into the door that Suzuki had held open for me. The smile plastered on my face slowly died as I sat there.

When Suzuki closed the door, he stood up straight listening to the booming voice giving him orders, then he bowed and walked to the other side of the car and opened the opposite door. Even though the words were muffled I had no doubt of who had just entered the car.

"Home." Was all he said.

* * *

Joey waved goodbye to Suzuki who was already driving out of the gates, when he was pulled back into the house.

"What did you think you were doing? Everyone is probably talking about what happened and ridiculing me as we speak, because **you** acted the way you did." Seto slammed the door closed behind him, effectively scaring all the housekeepers back into their rooms.

"ME?! Why are you defending her? You could've stayed there and done damage control or whatever, but you decided to follow me. And **she** is the one who threw her drink on me, I did nothing but state facts." Being reminded of it, Joey pulled his shirt off his chest trying to let it air dry.

"It doesn't matter, she is on the board of directors and is essential to the company." _Board of directors? I guess Jane was right._ Joey thought to himself.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter, **SHE** insulted **ME**." Seto looked at Joey with unconcealed contempt, then replied with a calm voice.

"I expect you to not freak out and humiliate me in front of everyone. You've been insulted before, so why are you acting like this?"

"You've got to be kidding me," Joey shook his head and let out a sigh of exasperation and disbelief. "You had an affair with her and you have the audacity to tell me I'm wrong?" The once passive blonde looked at the brunette with fire in his eyes. Seto's eyes widened and he shook his head from side to side quickly.

"Yeah that's right, I know. How stupid do you think I am? You come back reeking of her and expect no penalty for doing so. Then you want me to be nice to that- that little - I don't even know what to call her because she is so goddamn disgusting. **She** is the one who has ruined my life. Do you realize what you have put me through these past months? And me being an idiot, I chose to stay by your side hoping for the slightest chance that you would come home and tell me how sorry you are and that you love me, meaning every word than came out of your mouth." Livid, Seto lifted his hand up and in a split-second it was brought down to meet Joey's cheek.

"SHE IS IMPORTANT!"

"TO THE COMPANY OR TO YOU?!" Tears spilled out of Joey's eyes, only to be replaced not a moment later. His eyes and nose red from the constant rubbing and now his right cheek swollen from the impact of it hitting his teeth. He took a deep breath and sniffled.

"**I** am your husband. The one you are supposed to come home to, the one you promised to cherish for the rest of your life. Do you even know the meaning of the word anymore? Or were you lying when you said those words to me? You know what? I was so stupid to even trust and believe you in the first place. Does the thought of me suffering even come up on your radar? I'm tired. Of everything. I'm tired of everyone feeling sorry for me, of the countless times I have had to fake a smile, or laugh, or any goddamn emotion other than sadness. If you really don't care for me anymore, then by all means go and be with her. Because sitting here and waiting for you to come home hurts me more than you could ever imagine."

Turning around before Seto could even realize what had happened Joey walked up to the spare bedroom and rushed towards to desk where all the makeup lay, reaching for the bottle of makeup remover; but the pink box on the chair distracted him. The black silk ribbon that was once on the box, rested on the desk. On top of the box was a note with Mai's neat cursive handwriting,

"_I looked inside. Chiaki's right you show him what he forgot he had._" Thoroughly confused by this point Joey mumbled to himself, "might as well see what's inside." Pulling the lid off the already untied box easily and setting the lid down on the desk, he looked inside. The sight alone made him laugh and shake his head.

* * *

I was googling stuff and apparently Suzuki and Takara are usually used for girls but I was like "ehh, who cares." But the site I looked on wasn't a Japanese site so... Who knows. I got Lucy's last name by searching for pretentious last names.

I honestly don't even know what's in the box yet.


	11. Read

Hello there! I just finished going through the past chapters and editing them. So I ask all of you who have read the story up to now to re-read it, unless you just read this story. I don't know how to word that and not to confuse everyone. If you already read this story and are coming back to read this chapter, then please go through the story again. But if you just marathon read the story, you needn't worry. But you don't really have to if you don't want to, it's up to you.

The pain of reading my own work was honestly almost too much for me, and it hurt internally and externally. If there are still any mistakes I will eventually get to fixing them. I got tired in the middle of proof reading and stopped but they will be fixed soon enough, if there are any mistakes. My grammatical errors aside, I hope everyone enjoys the story so far, and are interested in more.

Please continue to read this story if you like it, and enjoy!

THANK YOU!


	12. Hurt

Hello everyone! I am sorry that this is such a small chapter and that there has been a lot of cliff hangers but please bear with me for a little while longer. June 17, 2015 is when school ends for me, so just two more weeks and I can be fully dedicated to this story. And again thank you to all you wonderful people who read, favourite, follow and leave reviews for this story. Knowing my thoughts can invoke so many emotions in all of you, is an incomparable feeling beyond words.

And this is the last time I will ask, how do you all feel about mpreg?

I do not own **Yu-Gi-Oh**.

Now to the **story**...

* * *

I didn't flinch when the front door slammed, making the whole house rumble.

I didn't feel my chest tear itself apart when I walked passed the many spaces where photos of our life used hang.

I didn't feel the burn of hot water on my skin, washing the remaining champagne away.

I didn't stop shoving clothes into my bag when I saw the old picture of us on my nightstand. The one when we didn't see Ryou behind us with a camera, and we kissed.

I didn't cry when I took off my ring. The ring that had become as much a part of me as my arm. The ring that I had never taken off since you put it on me.

No, I didn't cry.

* * *

The taxi honked repeatedly from it's place next to the locked gates. The blaring noise made my head pound. I rubbed my forehead and sighed when I felt it throb under my fingers. The metal feet of my chair made an awkward skidding sound when I stood up. I bent down to pick up the beat-up backpack that rested on my feet and slung it across my shoulders. Taking a good look at the garden, I couldn't help but feel exhausted. It was here that I have felt my happiest. This place was my only refuge and the chances of me seeing it again - there was basically no way. I breathed in and out, trying to burn the memory of the garden into my head.

When I walked back inside, Tanaka was waiting for me.

"I hope you weren't going to leave without saying goodbye." Tanaka joked, grinning at me. He bowed low, and when he rose I couldn't stop myself from hugging him with all the strength I had in me. Tanaka only chuckled as I let him go.

"I could never Tanaka. I hope you can tell everyone goodbye for me, I don't think I can handle much else."

"Of course Young Master. I will see to it personally." Nodding his head, Tanaka held his hand out. I smiled and shook his hand.

"Thank you Tanaka."

"The pleasure was all mine."

* * *

Closing the door with a quiet click, the brunette rested his head against it. A part of him knew that what happened earlier that night wasn't a hallucination and now everything is a mess. A part of him wishes that none of this had happened, and that he would find his strange but lovable husband in their bed and would be able to hold him until another day began and woke them up. But it was too good to be true. With quick steps he climbed up the stairs and opened the door to the master bedroom.

The bed was perfectly made, not a wrinkle in sight. The door to the dresser was left open, and he didn't need to look to know that there would be nothing inside. He sat down on Joey's side of the bed, shaking his head as he slumps over. Staring at the pillows at the head of the bed, he slowly let himself lie back, his eyes dry as he rubbed them. His head landed on Joey's pillow, the cool fabric of it burned his skin. Unknowingly his hands come up to grab it as he presses it to his face and inhales deeply. A miserable laugh pushed through his pursued lips when he felt his eyes watering. He turned to look at the other side of the bed, an envelope on his pillow.

He sat up and opened the envelope. Drawing in a shaky breath he began to read.

_I love you._

_I have for as long as I can remember. But I understand that this just wasn't meant to be. Even in these last couple of months I still loved you. It didn't matter that you weren't with me just to know that you were happy was enough. But now I realize it wasn't healthy, it wasn't right. At least now we can both be happy, maybe. I don't want to say that I'm leaving because as unhealthy as it is, I'll always be here for you. _

_I don't know where I will be for the next few weeks, not at Yugi's contrary to what you may be thinking right now. Not that you would be thinking about where I am. Anyways, I am going to meet with a lawyer soon and I'll send all the paperwork to your office. I don't want anything, the money, the house, you keep it. It was all yours to begin with. I survived my whole life without any of it so I know that I will manage._

_I hope you are happy now._


	13. Blue

Hi. I'm back... Maybe.

I do not own **Yu-Gi-Oh**.

Now to the **story**...

* * *

_*knock. knock. knock. knock. knock. kno-*_

"Jonouchi-sama?"

"Hey Suzuki, would you mind if I came in for a bit?" Although confused, Suzuki nodded and grabbed Joey's backpack, leading him into the living room once he closed the front door. As Suzuki stood there half asleep, Joey rubbed his sore eyes and yawned. Sitting down on the sofa nearest him, Suzuki gestured his hand towards the love seat Joey was standing next to. Joey graciously accepted, sinking into the plush cushions with a sigh. After a moment of rest, he sat up straight watching Suzuki with tired eyes.

"I'm sure you knew about him even before today. I am glad that your discretion stretches even to subjects like this. I did not come here as your boss, but as a friend. I just need a place to stay for tonight that is unexpected, tomorrow morning I'll be outta your hair." Waving his hands dismissively, Suzuki smiled.

"Nonsense Jonouchi-sama, it's no trouble. Suzi and Takara will be glad to see you after so long. And it will be at least a week before Takara will let you leave." Leaning back into his seat, Joey whispered his thanks with half closed eyes.

"Please Suzuki, just call me Joey. Or even just Jonouchi if you're not ready for that yet." Nodding, Suzuki stood up grabbing Joey's backpack on the way. Softly urging Joey to stand, they both made their way towards the staircase.

"Come now Jonouchi-sama, it's far too late to be up and about." Frowning at the larger man next to him, Joey corrected.

"Suzuki."

"Right, sorry about that... Jonouchi." Shaking his head lightly, Joey chuckled.

When they made it to the top of the stairs, Suzuki led him to the guest room, next to Takara's. The door of the toddler's room was left a tiny bit open, and the soft snores of said infant could be heard in the hallway. The room wasn't too large and had a homey feel to it, something Joey had missed in these past months. It was a pale yellow almost beige and was minimally decorated, but Joey loved it.

Suzuki set the backpack on the dresser next to the door, telling Joey that there were extra towels in the closet and the bathroom was his to use only. Sending Suzuki off with a surprise hug, that was unsurprisingly not returned and a quiet goodnight, Joey picked up his bag to grab the clothes he would wear to sleep. Walking into the bathroom, Joey ignored his reflection in the glass, knowing that what he would see wasn't himself.

He rubbed his eyes, accidentally grazing his cheek in the process. He hissed and ran his fingers across it, and frowning when he felt that it was still swollen. He sighed, trying to clear his head of the memories of what happened earlier that night. He ran his fingers through his hair, lightly tugging in frustration when the sound of the door slamming was ringing in his ears. Shaking his hair out, he went on with getting ready for the night.

Brushing his teeth and splashing his face with a bit of water, he changed and dove under the covers of the bed. He laid there for a moment, already feeling sleep take over as his eyes were getting fuzzy around the edges. But not before a tear slipped past his eyelids, leaving a trail across his cheek and landing on the pillow with an inaudible plop.

* * *

Joey woke up the next morning with something unbelievably warm on his chest. A wild mop of brown hair was also making it's home up his nose, and he resisted the urge to sneeze. Chubby little fingers gripped the t-shirt his was wearing, while the owner of said fingers shifted on his chest, and large brown eyes stared into his own. A grin took over the child's face and Joey could feel the boy giggling in his arms.

"Good morning to you too, Takara." Bringing Takara closer to his face, Joey planting slobbery kisses all over his face. And Takara was helpless, he could only squeal and try to block Joey with his tiny, uncoordinated hands. His only saviour was his mother, calling out for them to eat breakfast.

"Good morning Uncle Joey." Takara left a kiss on Joey's cheek when he had stopped his attack. Takara scrambled to get off the bed, as he stood next to the door he looked at Joey.

"You should brush your teeth Uncle Joey, you're breath smells bad." As fast as his little legs could take him Takara ran out of there, leaving a trail of laughter in his wake. Joey laughed, already plotting how to get back at Takara. Following Takara's advice Joey brushed his teeth and changed into a simple t-shirt and black shorts and made his way to the kitchen. Upon his arrival Suzi dropped the whisk she was holding and ran towards Joey immediately enveloping him into a hug.

"Joey! I was so excited when Suzuki told me you were here! I made pancakes for breakfast, I hope you don't mind. There not as good as Tanaka's but that man could make rocks taste good. If you want I could make something else." Still being practically strangled, Joey couldn't reply as Suzi rambled on. Thankfully Suzuki had walked into the room with Takara trailing behind him. Suzuki and Takara sat down at the table in the middle of the room, waiting for breakfast. Suzuki sat Takara down in his chair, fastening a bib around his neck and ruffling his hair.

"Suzi, he's turning blue." Hearing this, Suzi gasped and quickly let go. She slightly patted Joey's back as he was bent over coughing. Finally regaining his ability to breathe properly, he chuckled and replied.

"Yeah. I hope that's okay with you. I don't really know how long I am gonna be mooching off you guys." Suzi smiled and ushered Joey to sit down. She walked back towards the stove and grabbed the plate of various stacks of blueberry, chocolate and plain pancakes.

"Don't even worry about it. You can stay here as long as you like." She forked a thick stack of plain pancakes onto Suzuki's plate, one blueberry for Takara, and gave herself and Joey two chocolate pancakes each. Once she sat down she urged everyone to eat.

"Okay everyone dig in! I didn't wake up before nine o'clock for no one to eat." Joey chuckled, while Suzuki smiled softly at his wife, and Takara was already covered in syrup before they could even blink.

* * *

"Where are you going? It's too early to be awake." Seto sat on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through his hair.

"I've got to head in early to the office and fix some stuff." He stood up buttoning up the shirt he wore last night; straightening out the arms and rolling them up. The woman on the bed sat up, pulling the blanket off her legs.

"Wait up, we can go in together." She stretched to look into the mirror of her vanity, fixing her hair. She stood from the bed pulling on one of Seto's leftover shirts.

"I have to stop by my house, grab some new clothes." She came to stand behind him wrapping her arms around him.

"I can go with you? Then I can finally see your house." Seto stopped for a moment, then shook his head, continuing to pull on his pants. Her shrugged her arms off him and turned to look at her, holding her at arms length.

"I don't think that is a good idea." She pouted, but when she realized he wasn't really paying attention she stopped and agreed.

"Okay I guess I'll see you at work then." Seto gave her a nod and patted her arm, grabbing his tie and jacket from the end of the bed. He shoved his feet into his shoes and practically ran out of the room.

"I love you." The sentiment fell on deaf ears.


End file.
